Kingdom hearts: Friendship is Magic
by sonic3461
Summary: Sora discovered Xehanort is alive and has found a new world with new pure hearts. Sora will now team up with his nobody Roxas and his new ally Ventus to stop him once and for all. Sora, Ventus and Roxas meet the bearers of the elements of harmony and the two princesses of Equestria. Can the three keyblade wielders protect tem and stop Xehanort before it's to late?


**Kingdom hearts: Friendship is magic**

**Chapter 1: A new mission**

It was another beautiful day on Destiny Islands. Sora, Riku and Kairi were relaxing on the beaches, feeling the slight breeze of the wind hitting their faces. Months have passed since Sora and Riku have defeated Xemnas in the world that never was. Peace was restored and all the worlds have been re-sealed once again to prevent the heartless and nobdies from entering. Sora and Riku have also participated in the Keyblade exam to settle who will be the Keyblade master. Sora accomplished his exam before Riku and was entitled the keyblade master. Riku was disappointed he didn't finish, but knew Sora could do it.

"You know guys, even though i'm happy that the worlds are safe, I still miss the excitement of adventure." Sora said.

"Riku chuckled. "Guess some things never change in you, huh?"

"Guess not."

"I'm probably sure we'll be on another adventure soon." Kairi said.

The two nodded and held their hands out. Sora summoned his Keyblade which was the Kingdom Key, Riku summoning his Way to the Dawn Keyblade and Kairi summoning her Destiny's Embrace Keyblade.

"Even though our mission to stop Xemnas is finished, I know our journey as Keyblade Wielders is not over yet." Sora said.

"And right you are Sora." Said a familiar voice. The three turned around and saw their old friend from Disney castle.

"King Mickey." They greeted. The three went up to him and gave him a friendly hug.

"It's good to see you all, and I hope you all are in good health."

"We are your Majesty." Sora said happily. Mickey smiled, but was then turned to a serious look.

"As much as I want to spend some more time with you all, I'm here for important business." Mickey said.

"Is something wrong your majesty?" Kairi asked. Mickey went silent for a few seconds until he spoke again. "Xehanort is alive."

"WHAT!?" They all gasped.

"Yes, Xehanort is alive, but I don't know how."

"Is he gonna try to re-build Kingdom Hearts again?" Sora asked.

"Apparently so Sora, but thanks to you and your friends, the word you visited have been properly sealed, so they can't enter that world ever again."

"That's good to hear, but how is he going to re-build Kingdom Hearts?"

"That's where the bad part comes in, apparently Xehanort has somehow gone deeper into the universe and found a new dimension filled with the purest of hearts."

"That's bad." Kairi said.

"It is, Xehanort must be stopped before he can get his hands on those hearts."

"Don't worry your majesty, me, Riku and Kairi will stop him no matter what it takes, right guys?" Sora asked.

"You bet Sora." Kairi said.

"I'm in." Riku said.

"I'm sorry fellas, but this mission is for Sora." Mickey said frowning.

"What, you mean Kairi and Riku can't come?" Sora asked.

"I'm sorry Sora, but master Yen Sid explained to me that this mission is for you." Mickey explained.

"What about Donald or Goofy, are they gonna accompany me on this mission?"

"I'm sorry Sora, but they have other important missions to worry about for the time being."

"So, does this mean i'm doing this mission alone?"

"I didn't say you'll be doing this mission alone."

"If so, who's gonna accompany me on this mission?" Sora asked. Mickey smiled.

"You'll be accompanied by two familiar faces. One is waiting back at the tower, the other is in you."

"You mean Roxas?" Mickey chuckled.

"No, not Roxas, someone else."

"Who?" Mickey summoned his Kingdom Key D Keyblade and let out a very bright orb.

"Take the orb and focus within your heart and you'll see what I mean." Sora was a little confused but nodded. He took the orb and focused within his heart. Suddenly, he felt a large jolt of energy flow through his body and he threw his hands out, causing his entire body to be engulfed with light. As the light faded, Sora was on the ground.

"Sora!" Riku and Kairi said running to him. They helped Sora up, who was feeling a little dizzy.

"You okay Sora?" Riku asked.

"Y-yeah, just a little dizzy." Sora said. He turned his attention to Mickey. "Your majesty, what just happened?"

Mickey smiled. "That happened." He said pointing behind them. They turned around and saw a boy that looked like Roxas, but different. He had the same cream colored hair that spiked up like Roxas's, he wore steel metal like shoes, baggy pants with a black and white stream on the bottom and was dark and light grey on the top. He wore a light blue and white striped shirt on the bottom and wore thin zipped up shirt with the left side completely black and the right completely white. He had a piece of elbow armor on his left shoulder and wore a black and white checkered pattern bracelet on his left wrist. He finally started waking up and opened his eyes. He also had the same ocean blue eyes, like Sora and Roxas. Mickey walked up to him and patted his back.

"It's good to see you again old friend." He said smiling.

"Old friend?" The three asked confused. The boy looked at Mickey and smiled big.

"Mickey." He said happily as he gave him a huge hug. Mickey and the boy laughed as they were happy to see each other again.

"It's so good to see you again." The boy said releasing his friend.

"It's great to see you as well." Mickey said smiling. The boy then turned his attention to Sora and the others. His eyes widened.

"Sora?"

The three were now shocked that this boy knew Sora.

"How do you know me?" He asked.

"Don't you remember me, all those years ago when I found you on this beach?" Sora was still confused.

"Don't you remember the little ball of light that you found when you were little, and remember my voice?" Soras eyes widened. He remembered a small ball of light finding him when Sora was just a little boy.

"You...you were that little ball of light that found me when I was a child."

The boy smiled. "That's right, i'm the one who passed on my powers to you, making you the Keyblade wielder."

Sora was completely surprised by all this. "Sora, this is Ventus, one of the three legendary Keyblade wielders from the Keyblade war." Mickey said.

"From the Keyblade war? But that was years ago. How do you know him your majesty?" Riku asked.

"Because I was part of the War Riku." The three had their eyes widened and jaws opened by the news.

"YOU were part of the Keyblade war?" Kairi asked shocked.

"Yes Kairi, I was. Ventus here is one of the good people I've came across from my adventures during the war." Mickey explained.

"Wow, that's amazing." Sora said excited. "Meeting one of the legendary keyblade wielders from the keyblade war in front of us."

"But, I don't understand, how am I still alive mickey?" Ventus asked mickey.

"Master Yen Sid gave me a special spell that can allow me to bring you back. You're going to be part of Soras mission to protect a world."

"I'm going to a new world? Awesome!" Ventus said excited.

"Sora, i'll give you a few moments to say your goodbyes to Kairi and Riku, then you, me and Ventus have to get back to the tower where Yen Sid will fill you in on this new world and what's going on."

"Alright, it won't take long."

Sora turned his attention to Riku and Kairi. "it sucks that I have to leave you guys, but I have to do this."

"Don't worry about it Sora, we understand. Just stay safe and don't do anything stupid." Riku said patting his shoulder. Sora chuckled.

"Don't worry, I won't."

Kairi walked over to Sora and gave him a goodbye hug.

"Stay safe." she whispered.

Sora returned the hug. "I will." The two broke the embrace and Sora walked over to mickey and Ventus.

"Ready to go?" Ventus asked.

"Yeah, i'm ready. Let's go."

Then, the three were covered in a beam of light and vanished.

* * *

><p>Sora, Ventus, and mickey appeared in front of the tower where Yen Sid awaits them. As the three started climbing the stairs of the tower, Sora was still curious who the other person was that will be accompanying him and Ventus on his mission.<p>

"Your majesty, who is this other person that will be with me and Ventus on this mission?" Sora asked.

"I'm also curious about this person as well mickey." Ventus adds.

"Don't worry fellas, you'll see very soon."

When the three finally reached Yen sids room, Yen sid was talking to a boy. Immediately, Sora knew who it was. It was Roxas.

"Roxas!?" Roxas turned around and saw Sora and another boy that looked like him. Roxas smiled.

"Sora, it's so good to see you." Roxas walked up to him and Ventus.

"Okay, I want to know, how is it that you're...well...here? Aren't you supposed to be in my head?"

"That I can explain Sora." Said Yen sid which got their attention.

"You see, after you and Riku defeated Xemnas, many of the hearts that he absorbed from Kingdom hearts scattered across the world. However, after you and Riku returned to the realm of light, the hearts have felt the presence of Roxas, and with that, the hearts send their energy to Roxas allowing him to become whole once again." Yen sid explained. "Not only that, I've also found out that Roxas is starting to develop a heart of his own."

"Really!? But, I thought nobodies can't develop hearts." Sora gasped.

"That may be the case for many nobodies Sora, but for nobodies that have been born from those who have strong hearts, they too will start to develop hearts of their own."

Sora looked at Roxas with shock and excitement. "That's great Roxas! You totally deserve it."

"Thanks Sora."

Yen sid then turned his attention to Ventus. "Aaah, Ventus. It is good to see your face again."

"Wait, how do you...oh, you must know him since the Keyblade war right Yen sid?"

"Correct Sora. Now, Roxas, I would like you to meet Ventus, one of the three legendary keyblade wielders from the keyblade war. Ventus, this is Roxas, Soras nobody."

The two looked at each other and shook hands. "It's nice to meet you Ventus."

"Likewise Roxas. I'm surprised that you and me look alike, minus the clothes that we're wearing."

Everyone then let out a good laugh. When the laughter died down, Yen sid knew it was time to get down to business.

"Now that you three are here, it is time to start talking about your mission."

"Right." The three said together.

Yen sid then held out his hand and a large orb appeared before them. Then the orb started showing them a world that was lush and green.

"Is this the world that Xehanort found?" Sora asked.

"Yes, and I have to admit, this world intrigues me. Before all of you came, I did some research on this world. I'll tell you three everything I know about it. As you see before you, this dimensional world is known as Equestria, a world dominated by ponies."

"Wow, a world ruled by ponies, that's really amazing." Ventus said. Yen sid then held out his hand again and a bright light appeared. The light faded and showed three different colored ponies.

"There are four different species of ponies that rule this world, but you only see three before you. The fourth, we'll get to shortly. The one in the middle is known as an earth pony, who are strong and tame the land. The one on the left is a unicorn, who are able to perform different variety of magic. The one on the right is a Pegasus, they can control the weather from this world." The ponies faded and a large pony appeared in front of them. It had white fur, a green, blue and pink mane and tail, and wore a golden crown on top of its head. The pony also had a horn and a pair of wings.

"The pony you see before you is known as an Alicorn. Alicorns are the rarest species of ponies that live in this world. They hold large amount of magic that no unicorn can handle. They are also strong as earth ponies and can control the weather like Pegasus can. The Alicorn that you three see before you is known as Princess Celestia, the ruler of Equestria."

"An alicorn that is the ruler of this world, interesting." Roxas said. Sora then saw a sun mark of the flank of the princess.

"Yen sid, I would like to ask, what's with the mark on her flank?" Sora asked.

"A very good question indeed Sora. The mark you see is called a cutie mark."

"Cutie mark?" The three asked in confusion.

"Cutie marks are what show a ponies special talent. For example, Princess Celestia has the talent to rise and lower the sun.

"WHAT!?" The gasped.

"This princess Celestia can control the sun!?" Sora asked shocked.

"Correct, there is another Alicorn that can control the moon. Her name is Princess Luna." Celestia was then replaced by another Alicorn. She had dark blue fur, a blue mane and tail that flowed and sparkled like the starts and had a crescent moon on her flank.

"Princess Luna is the goddess of the moon and is Celestias younger sister. The two ruled Equestria together, but then, Lunas heart became overwhelmed by much jealousy, hatred and darkness by her sisters light. She then became one known as Nightmare moon." Luna then made a huge appearance change. Her eyes became daggers, her mane and tail became foggier than usual and wore blue pony armor.

"What happened to Luna?" Ventus asked.

"She became the one known as Nightmare moon. She tried to destroy her sister, but Celestia used six magical gems called the elements of Harmony."

"The elements of harmony?" The three asked.

"Yes, each of the gem shave an element to them. Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty and Magic. The element of Magic is the strongest of the elements. By using these elements, Celestia banished her sister to the moon for thousands of years."

"Thousands of years? But how can she be still...you know youthful?" Sora asked.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are gods, which means they can live for long periods of time." Yen sid explained.

"I see." Sora said getting it.

"However, Nightmare moon returned one day, but was defeated by six ponies who are now the bearers of the elements of Harmony." Yen sid explained. "From what I know, these six ponies and the two princesses are the few who have the purest of hearts. You cannot allow the heartless, Organization Xlll, or anything else steal their hearts."

The three boys nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry Yen sid, we'll protect them no matter what." Ventus said.

Yen sid nodded. He held his hand out once again and three bracelets appeared.

"Take these bracelets with you three. These will help you blend in with this world. Just touch the bracelet and you three will instantly turn into Pegasus." Yen sid explained.

"Why not just be in our original forms?" Roxas asked.

"Because Roxas, giving away your true identity will become a danger for you three for the mission. Only when the right time comes when you three can show your true selves to these ponies."

They nodded in understanding.

"We're ready Yen sid." Sora said.

Yen sid nodded and held his hand again and a portal appeared. Before the boys can enter the portal, Mickey came up to them and gave them each a bag filled with potions. ethers, and Sora some drive orbs.

"Use these well fellas." Mickey said.

Sora, Ventus and Roxas thanked them and went through the portal. After the portal closed, Mickey turned to Yen sid.

"You sure the three can defeat Xehanort and the Organization again?" Mickey asked.

Yen sid nodded. "I know the three can acomplish this mission. Not only that, they are the strongest keyblade wielders I know. They will not fail."

"I hope you're right." Mickey said.


End file.
